Esa no era la forma
by Ledayy
Summary: Esa no era la forma de demostrarte mi amor Hidan. Yaoi kakuxhidan


**Bueno aquí les dejo otro one-shot kakuxhidan**

**espero que les guste**

**Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Esa no era la forma

-esa no era la forma- dijo Pein enojado

-si no es así ¿Cómo?- preguntó Hidan

-¿tiene idea de lo que está en riesgo?

-lo sabemos líder- dijo Kakuzu

-Kakuzu, ¿desde cuándo concuerdas con ese líder?

-cállate Hidan, él tiene razón

-pero… Kakuzu…. Pensé….

-pues pensaste mal

Las palabras de su compañero dejaron mudo a Hidan, ya no sabía con que contestar a eso

-maldito seas Kakuzu- dijo soltando una lagrima- maldito seas…

Hidan dejó el lugar, corriendo hacia el bosque que colindaba con la guarida de akatsuki

-¿Qué le pasa al zombi?- preguntó Deidara burlón

-creo que le afecto demasiado el sermón de Pein- dijo Kisame

-¿no comprendo cómo es que le duele tanto?- dijo Zetsu

-ninguno de ustedes conoce bien a Hidan- dijo Konan

-¿y tu si?- preguntaron los demás

-era demasiado obvio que Kakuzu solo jugaba con Hidan, pero él se lo creyó demasiado

-¿de verdad creen que Hidan fue tan idiota como para dejarse engañar por Kakuzu?- preguntó Kisame

-cuando alguien se enamora se ciega Kisame- dijo Konan- y Hidan no fue la excepción

Hidan llegó hasta una parte alejada del bosque, estaba muy enojado consigo mismo

-¿Por qué Kakuzu?, ¿Por qué?

Hidan golpeo con fuerza un árbol, este se sacudió y dejó caer unas hojas

-¿Por qué?

_Flash back_

_La luz del crepúsculo se adentraba por las cortinas, dos siluetas moviéndose en un solo ritmo, jadeos y gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba._

_-Kakuzu… - dijo Hidan suspirando_

_El tesorero de akatsuki no dijo nada, solo continuo con su trabajo._

_Se escuchaban pasos aproximándose, pero ellos los ignoraban, era como si estuvieran solos en esa guarida._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, Pein vio la escena, Kakuzu y Hidan, ¿juntos?, haciendo ese tipo de cosas en frente suyo._

_-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo intentando controlarse_

_Hidan se cubrió con la sábana de su cama, Kakuzu no se movió ni mostro ningún asombro_

_-no puedo creer lo que veo- dijo Pein- lo entiendo de Hidan pero… tu Kakuzu_

_Kakuzu no dijo nada, solo se cubrió con su capa y se dirigió a donde estaba el líder_

_-¿Qué esperas Hidan?- dijo por fin- muévete_

_Hidan estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Kakuzu, tomo su capa y fue con él_

_Pein los llevó hasta su oficina principal_

_-explíquense- dijo sentándose y cruzándose de brazos_

_-no es obvio líder- dijo Hidan_

_-quiero oírlo_

_Hidan volteo a ver a Kakuzu._

_-dile Kakuzu_

_-fue… solo un juego…_

_Fin flash back_

El recuerdo de Hidan fue interrumpido por el crujir de unas hojas

-¿Quién anda allí?

-tranquilízate- dijo Deidara saliendo detrás de un árbol

-¿a qué demonios viniste?

-solo a ver como estabas

-no mientas

-bueno bueno, Konan está preocupada y me mandó a ver como estabas

-mando a la peor persona

-lo sé, ¿enserio te creíste lo de Kakuzu?

Hidan se abalanzó sobre Deidara, este comenzó a reír

-si lo creíste

-¿Por qué jugaron con mis sentimientos?

-nunca pensamos que lo creerías

_Flash back_

_Deidara se encontraba con Kakuzu_

_-sabes que no lo haré- dijo el tesorero_

_-no te lo estoy pidiendo Kakuzu, te lo ordeno_

_-¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?_

_-¿quieres que le diga al líder quien fue el que arruinó aquella misión?_

_-fue un pequeño contratiempo_

_-¿por eso no querías decirle?, por favor Kakuzu, ambos sabemos que tu error fue grave, y si el líder se entera es capaz de cualquier cosa_

_-no puedo hacerlo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-simplemente no puedo_

_-no me salgas con que no quieres herir a Hidan, por favor Kakuzu, el no se lo creerá_

_-¿tú que ganas con esto?_

_-simplemente me divertiré un rato, es todo_

_-sabes que es peligroso_

_-¿y?_

_-si el líder se entera es capaz de cualquier cosa_

_-pero se enojaría menos que si se enterara de tu error_

_Kakuzu miró el suelo_

_-lo… lo haré…_

_Deidara sonrió _

_-sabía que desistirías _

_Fin flash back_

-pero te lo creíste- dijo volviendo a reír

-maldito seas Deidara, Jashin sama te castigará

-eso no me importa

Hidan se levantó

-no perderé mi tiempo contigo

Hidan se alejó aun mas de la guarida, adentrándose en el bosque, pronto anochecería

-creo que fuiste muy duro con él- dijo Pein a Kakuzu

-al principio fue solo un juego líder

-¿pero te enamoraste?

-sí… pero ahora ya no importa, esa no era la forma de demostrarle mi amor

-es cierto Kakuzu

-ya no podré recuperarlo

-no piense así, puede que algún día te perdone

-eso será el día en que muera

Kakuzu entró a su habitación, la noche había caído por completo, miró la luna estaba totalmente llena

-ahora ya no hay forma de remediar nada

Hidan se encontraba llorando en el bosque, la luna era la única testigo de su sufrimiento

-jamás volveré a sufrir por ti Kakuzu, jamás

El día llegó, el desayuno en akatsuki estaba servido, todos estaban en la mesa, Hidan llegó del bosque y se sentó

-¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó Deidara

-bien…- dijo Hidan

Kakuzu le lanzó una mirada a Hidan, este le respondió con unos ojos tranquilos

-"nada pasó Kakuzu"- pensó

-"nada pasó Hidan"- pensó Kakuzu

FIN

* * *

**De nuevo espero que les haya gustado, espero pronto volver a subir algo de esta pareja, bueno adios....**


End file.
